My Master, The Zero
by unleashedcore
Summary: She didn't need a familiar. No she neede a friend, one that would care for her and understand her like no one else could. Now if only she could figure out how vain it was of her to ask for a beautiful, powerful, and wise familiar...


**I'm a horrible person I know. Not writing anything for my other stories for so long then making this. Honestly a certain bloodborne x zero story inspired me to do this... I hope that author doesn't get mad... But here it is. Also I didn't feel like writing down appearances so I'll just tell you what our MC looks like now.**

 **Clothing/armor**

 **Old hunter hat(hat only)**

 **Old hunter top hat(mask only)**

 **Crow hunter garb**

 **Cainhurst gauntlet(right hand)**

 **Surgical glove(left hand)**

 **Chainhurst leggings**

 **She appears to be in late teens to early twenties. She has shoulder length wavy white hair pale skin and silver left eye and keeps her right eye closed and covered by her hair. She stands around 5'10 with a athletically lean and proportional figure. Part of her hair on her right side is separated from the rest with a white ribbon tied in to hold it in place. She has a white tear shaped gemstone earring in right ear and a red jeweled necklace.**

 **That's all so let's start**

A cool misty breeze welcomed the good hunter as she opened her eyes to see the place she'd come to know as home. Her soft steps clicking on the stone was the only sound in the tranquil sanctuary. Walking past the tombstones that summoned her to the accursed Chalice Dungeons, she climbed the steps towards the workshop. Nearing the top she could see her companion and caretaker, a plain doll. The tall mechanical woman knelt before a grave softly speaking a prayer, and the hunter stopped to listen as the words left the dolls lips.

"O Flora, of the moon, of the dream. O little ones, O fleeting will of the ancients... Let the hunter be safe, let her find comfort. And let this dream, her captor... foretell a pleasant awakening... be, one day, a fond, distant memory..."

The doll continued to stay in that position as the hunter approached her, hearing that the prayer was done. She placed a hand on the doll's shoulder, startling the doll as she gasps and slowly got up, standing taller than the hunter.

"Ahh, I must have drifted off..." The doll said with an apologetic tone and looking down for a moment. The hunter was about to say something but stopped as the doll looked back up. "Good hunter, Dawn will soon break... This night, and this dream... will end. Gehrman awaits you, at the foot of the great tree. Go on, good hunter..." She said her tone empty of emotion as if just giving information, but the hunter could sense the great conflict of the doll's feelings swirling inside her.

The hunter nods to the doll and left for Gehrman immediately, deciding that whatever business she had in the workshop could wait. As she made her walk to the gate that was now, for the first time open she thought back to what she felt from the doll. It must be important, could it be because the night was finally ending as the doll had said. Passing through the gate all her thoughts seized and she froze taking in the beauty of the once locked area. On the fence, a countless amount of graves stretched across the field of white flowers that seemed to glow like a full moon. At the highest point was a large tree with more graves in front of it and Gerhman sitting before it in his wheelchair. Walking through the large area she approached Gerhman and look down to the old cripple before her.

"Good Hunter, you've done well, the night is near its end. Now I will show you mercy. You will die, forget the dream, and awake under the morning sun. You will be freed from this terrible Hunter's Dream."

He spoke as if this was a great thing. Returning to how things were, not remembering anything. The hunter was shocked and took a step back as she looked into the old hunter's eyes. This place gave her purpose, power, a friend, and she thought it gave her a teacher... No a father, one that was closer to her than her own flesh and blood. Now he was asking her to throw it all away, it was only one night, many more would come and as a hunter, it was her duty. The only thing she knew.

"No," she said firmly and turning to leave the hunter. This night was over but the moon would rise again, and she would hunt again.

"Hm hm hm ha ha ha... Dear oh dear," Gerhman spoke and she stopped walking away and turned to face him. "What was it? The Hunt? The Blood? Or the horrible Dream? Oh, it doesn't matter..." To her surprise, he began to stand first his foot then his peg leg, and he rose from his chair. "It always comes down to the hunters' helper to clean up after these sort of messes." He reached behind him and unsheathed a curved sword. He then slammed it into a frame, connecting them together and transforming the weapon into a scythe. "Tonight... Gehrman joins the hunt..."

Gehrman crouched low and the hunter quickly grabbed in her right hand the handle of a claymore and drew it from her back, and with her left hand she grabbed the handle of a rapier on her hip and drew it as well. Stepping back she blocked the first attack as he charged her and narrowly dodged his second. He continued to press his attack as the good hunter continued to backpedal to keep out of range.

Gerhman saw this and dashed forward, his body temporally turning into an arcane mist as he used the art of quickening. His body reforming and lashed out at the hunter with a powerful swing. As the hunter ducked to keep her head she noticed Gerhman's hand drift behind him and grabbing hold of a blunderbuss.

"Faster!" The hunter said quickly as a soft glow shone through the white glove on her left hand.

She switches her hold on the claymore to a reverse grip and held it horizontally in front of her to protect her from the spread of the shot. The thunder of the gun roared as the hot pellets smashed into the flat of her sword with enough force to send her airborne. She grunted from pain as she crashed and rolled onto the ground, some of the stray shots entering her body. She looked up to see Gerhman lunging towards her with his curved sword held high. She quickly rolled out of the way as the blade hit the ground. Taking a stance she began to thrust with her rapier.

Gerhman saw this and dodged the first attack, leaving him with a small cut. And with that he was on the defensive, she continued the flurry of thrust leaving Gerhman with only the ability to dodge and block.

His back hit the wall and the Hunter pulled back for a powerful thrust. Gerhman placed his foot on the wall and launched himself up, above the attack and with a flip he was behind the Hunter. Quickly he delivered a slash across her back right as his foot landed. The Hunter let out a cry of pain and a mechanical click echoed out as she spun around revealing her rapier, which had changed into the shape of a saber. Then fire shot out of a hidden barrel as the bullet found its way into Gerhman's abdomen. Taking a staggered step back he heard the Hunter yell for more power as the claymore was brought up towards him. Putting his curved sword in the way he was sent flying back from the sheer strength of the blow.

Now with distance created the Hunter sheathed her saber and pulled out a syringe. She then slammed the syringe into her thigh and injected its contents into her bloodstream. She let out a sigh as her pain vanished and the bullets fell from her body as her wounds were healed. She looked up towards Gerhman to see him slowly getting up and once again bring out his scythe. In response the Hunter raised her claymore and guided her hand across the blade, making the blade grow as if began to glow a ghostly blue.

Gerhman slowly walked towards her, and the Hunter readied herself before charging toward the First Hunter himself. Gerhman weaved between her powerful and heavy strikes and leaped out of range before putting out his own onslaught. Rushing in he used his quickening ability to pass through her body and get behind her. He held his blade back as it had trapped her. She flipped forwards and dodged the blade as is was pulled back. After landing she heard the shot of a gun ring out as pain consumed her and she let out a piercing cry. The Hunter fell to the ground, her knee having been shot out. She looked behind her to see Gerhman's scythe fall towards her. Quickly she rolled onto her back and blocked the weapon, holding it back. Slowly Gerhman's power became stronger as he pushed her back.

"This is the end of the nightmare!" He yelled as a large blast shot out from his body.

This heavy gust of wind sends the Hunter rolling away from him. Quickly she got onto her knee and looked forwards to regain her line of sight on Gerhman. Her eye became wide as her silver iris reflected the red flames that had consumed her home, the workshop. A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Gerhman in the air, his scythe raised behind him. It was too late to react as he had already swung his weapon towards her. The hunter panicked and raised her moonlit sword to use as an improvised shield only to get tossed around like a rag doll as wind cut into her and tossed her to the ground. Blood spilled from the deep cuts that were painted across her body as she readied herself, watching Gerhman who had returned to the ground. Without missing a beat he used quickening to dash in a zig-zag motion towards her, keeping up the pressure on her. She with wide swings of her sword, arcs of energy shot out towards him but were all easily evaded. Now he was right in front of her and she pulled her sword back in order to perform a thrust. The blue energy built up around the blade and she thrust it forward when he entered her range, sending a large blast of energy out and turning her sword back into the form of a normal claymore.

"No..." She muttered looking up in disbelief and awe as Gerhman had jumped into the air to dodge the attack.

His foot landed on her outstretched blade and with her other, he kicked her in the face with his peg leg, breaking her nose and causing her to lose her grip on the sword, sending her tumbling away from him. Stopping herself he got up on her knees and drew her saber. With her free hand, she pulled out another syringe and as she raised it, only for another gunshot to ring out in the air. The glass syringe shattered and her right hand exploded into a lump of gore. She screamed and raised her saber and fired a bullet towards Gerhman. He saw this and as he was running towards her he rolled under the shot. Coming out of the roll hit her wrist with the back of his scythe causing her to drop the saber, and with a spin, he swung his blade toward her head. The sound of metal clashing against metal rang out as the Hunter raised her right forearm and caught the attack on her gauntlet. Holding his blade back she attempted to reach her saber but her attention was pulled away as her gauntlet began to bend inwards and crack as the scythe blade pierced her armor and lodged itself into her forearm. Her arm was pulled down with the scythe, the weapon twisted around and was pushed deep into her abdomen, pinning her right arm to her body.

"You must accept your death, be freed from the night," Gerhman said as he raised his pistol to her face and pulled the trigger.

... _Click_...

She coughed as blood spilled from her mouth, slowly her cough turn into hollow laughter. "I see now... You're not my true mentor... I won't die here... You know nothing about me!"

She let out a battle cry as she pushed her arm against the scythe shouting for more power as the light from her left hand began to burn away at her glove revealing strange runes. She could feel the blade slowly loosen itself from her abdomen before finally being freed from her body. Blood and intestine gushed out and hung loosely from the hole. Clenching her teeth and grunting from the effort and pain she retrieved her saber and thrust it through Gerhman's heart.

He let out a gasp and took a shaking step back only for the Hunter to push in deeper. She fired three shots into his body followed by two clicks signaling she was empty. Slowly she felt some of her wounds heal as she began to swiftly drag the saber out of his body, cutting it free and discarding it to her side. Bringing her now free hand up she thrust it into the hole in his chest and wrapped her hand around his pierced heart. With all the strength she could muster she violently pulled back freeing his heart from his body and crushing it in her hand. He took a few steps back, eyes wide and sharply inhaling, before he collapsed to his knees and raised a hand to the moon, tears falling from his eyes.

"The night, and the dream, were long..." He looked to the Hunter as he began to sway. "I'm freed... My Good Hunter... Thank you, Louise..." And with that, he fell forward into the field of now red flowers.

Slowly his aged skin shriveled up even more before peeling away into dust followed by his bones as the crumbled into nothing. Louise, the hunter let her good leg give out, falling to both her knees. The adrenalin that was numbing her pain slowly vanished from her system, leaving her to shakily whimper as a pool of her own blood formed under her. A light flashed in the sky and she looked up to see the moon shining with a red brilliance that would put the brightest day to shame. A being, one that couldn't be defined of either angelic or demonic descended from the moon. It had somewhat of a humanoid form but bore no face. It's body, made up of exposed bone and slimily dark blue tentacles. The creature gently landed and a single thought entered Louise's mind as she stared upon the curiosity. She thought back to the doll's prayer and as the being's monstrous hands grabbed her she spoke.

"F-Flora, of the moon..."

Her voice trembled as the strange presence softly hummed as to say that was the correct name. The moon presence pulled Louise to its chest and a swarm of tentacles wrapped around her, blocking out all light. Then she heard the voice of a girl, it was her own voice... From a life, she had all but forgotten. Then the darkness and coldness around her vanished and was replaced by a blinding white light, warmth, and the smell of smoke.

-SCENE-CHANGE-

"Alright has everyone gone yet?" Asked the balding Colbert to the crowd of teenagers around him.

"Oh, Vallière hasn't gone yet," the red-haired Kirche Zerbst spoke up from next to him.

The crowd of students began to mutter and gossip with each other much to the ire of a short pink haired girl. She kept a strong and confident outward appearance but was nervous on the inside. The teacher called her forward and the students all stood clear of the girl known as 'The Zero'. Thoughts darted in her head, if she didn't summon anything she'd be expelled for lack of magical ability, she could be disowned by her family and stripped of her noble title for such a failure. She cursed Zerbst for calling her out, she cursed her overconfidence the night before, she cursed all those people that taunted her, and she cursed herself for the inability to use magic. Finishing the preparations she stood back, took a breath, raised her wand and begun.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe," the students laughed at her having never heard such strange words being used in a spell, but Vallière ignored them, she had to say these words, her heart ached for her to do so. "My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

Nothing. The whispers and taunts slowly started and became louder until a dark void opened up. Silence consumed everyone as the black sphere with white specks swirling around it began to... Bleed. The dark red liquid dripped onto the green grass. With each drop, the 'blood' became lighter eventually turning to a milky white. Then the dripping stopped, and the puddle was still.

"What did you do this time Louise the Zero?!" A confused student called out from the crowd.

Others began to open their mouth to speak as well but were silenced by a large explosion. The students all cried out in surprise, some being knocked to the ground while others managed to shield themselves and stay standing.

"Is everyone alright!" Colbert said to the students and was responded with groans and coughs.

"Looks like the Zero did it again," another student stated cause some to laugh at her.

"Hey what's that?" Another spoke up causing all of them to look to the young Vallière.

In the smoke, a figure stood. The smoke cleared to reveal a white-haired woman in a strange garb none could even speculate where it came from. The woman looked herself over surprised, looking up and seeing what was before her, her eye grew even wider. She took a step back before she looked down and raised her hand to her mouth. Her shoulders shook lightly and before long her laughter was heard, she could hardly contain it. The masked woman held her stomach as her laughing fit came to an end, taking deep breaths to control herself, she approached Louise, chuckling lightly as she did. Through the corner of her eye, she could see Colbert taking a readied stance. Standing over Louise to look down into her pink eyes.

"Young noble... Are you my summoner?" The woman spoke softly, which shocked everyone, as they expected her to have a much harsher or crazed tone. Louise only nodded still intimidated by the woman who radiated a strong presence, and if she was being honest she envied it. The woman knelt down before Louise, taking off her cap and placing it over her heart. She then lowered her mask, leaving many of the students stunned by the natural beauty she seemed to possess. With her head lowered she outstretched her left arm and once more spoke. "Then complete the contract."

"y-yes!" Louise stuttered out both loudly and abruptly. She took a breath to calm herself and cleared her throat. "I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, humbly ask, great Five Pentagon Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar."

Louise knelt before the older woman and hesitated slightly before leaning forward and kissing her. The familiar of zero could feel her master tremble so she placed her hand on her master shoulder she ended the kiss and gave Louise a small comforting smile. Louise stood as the woman felt her body heat up and exhaled, clenching her left hand into a fist as it felt as if her runes were once again burned into her skin. The pain passed and she stood back up, donning her cap and mask once again.

"So familiar, do you have a name?"

"You may call me... Crow, I am known as the blood moon hunter."

"Alright students!" Colbert clapped his hands gaining everyone's attention and breaking them out of the trance Crow seemed to have them in. "If that is all I would like to congratulate you all on your successful summons. Remember you don't have classes tomorrow as you are to take the day to learn more about your familiar. With that class is dismissed! Oh and Ms. Vallière, I would like to have you stay behind for a bit."

With that all the students began to walk off, talking to one another and that's when they noticed. Everyone's familiar had their eyes locked onto Louise's familiar, appearing tense and cautious. From the mighty dragon that was summoned to the little frog, all of them had to have their master help shake them from the trance they appeared to be in, and as they left they began to wonder, what was the true nature of the woman named Crow. Now only three stood in the empty green field.

"Umm, Mr. Colbert what was it that you needed?" Louise asked hoping there wasn't a problem.

"Yes well Ms. Crow, would you please show me your left hand?" With a nod, she took off her white glove and showed him the runes engraved on her skin. He looked with wide eyes having seen the "curious... These look familiar..."

"Gandálfr" Crow said interrupting the teacher's train of thought.

"Excuse me?"

"My runes, it's Gandálfr." She said again with a smile so strong that both Louise and Colbert could feel it through her mask. She was enjoying the teacher's stunned expression and began to be even more grateful for the knowledge she had discovered on her long hunt.

"Well thank you Ms. Crow... I'll... You two are dismissed," the teacher finally said as he lost himself in thought.

With a nod, they both left. Crow followed Louise, who she could sense wasn't talking because she still felt fearful. The familiar didn't mind this though, in fact, she felt she could have fun with it.

"I hope you'll have a comfortable place I can rest." Crow said to Louise, trying her best to control her laughter because she knew full well what her 'bed' would be. After all, she was Louise. And she never thought it would be so good to be home.

"Interesting..." Crow thought as she watched her younger self sweat and gulp as she remembered the hay she had laid out for her familiar. "This is going to be fun."

 **Hope you enjoyed that. I haven't watched zero in five years so I'm a bit rusty on how things go down. Anyways older Louise doesn't have any of he weapons but she has some Hunter tools that I've made natural abilities for her. Also if you couldn't figure it out for whatever reason the weapons as use at the start were the holy moonlight sword and reiterpallasch. With all that said thanks for reading and please share your thoughts.**


End file.
